Hitherto, there has been known an anchoring tool for fixing a rubber balloon, a plastic balloon, or the like to a distal end of a stick (for example, JP 61-85292 and JP 7-33837). As such anchoring tool, a cup 7 and a stick 8 have been distributed on the market as accessories separately from a balloon 100, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 7.
The cup 7 includes a funnel-shaped portion and a tubular body formed integrally with a bottom part of the funnel-shaped portion. The funnel-shaped portion receives and fixes an opening part of the balloon 100 thereto and steadily support a lower end of the balloon 100. A tubular or solid bar-shaped stick 8 is inserted and fixed to the tubular body.
The balloon assembled as described above is formed into a state as illustrated in FIG. 6. The opening part of the balloon 100 is inserted into the funnel-shaped portion of the cup 7, and the lower end of the balloon 100 is firmly supported by an outer periphery of the funnel-shaped portion. The stick 8 is inserted and connected to the tubular body of the cup 7. In the assembled state as described above, the balloon 100 is firmly supported by the stick 8 without wobbling with respect to the stick 8 or swinging with the wind.
When advertisement or the like is printed on a surface of the balloon 100 described above, the advertisement surface can be displayed in an intended direction in front of a store or the like, and the sales promotion effect can be enhanced in combination with gorgeousness and amusing atmosphere of the balloon.
However, when the cup 7 described above is used, there is the following problem. An operation of fixing the balloon 100 to the cup 7 is required after air is blown into the balloon 100. In particular, when a large number of the balloons 100 are exhibited at a festive event, the operation becomes cumbersome.
Further, there has been known a film balloon that is formed by overlapping two films on one another, welding an outer peripheral part excluding an air injection portion, and inserting a check valve into the air injection portion, followed by welding, so as to ensure an air passage (for example, JP 9-285648). With this balloon, a long mounting leg portion arranged in the opening part of the balloon is wound and bound around a retaining bar having a ring-shaped winding portion instead of the cup at a distal end, thereby being fixed to the retaining bar. Even with such balloon, an operation procedure for winding and binding the mounting leg portion is required.
An objective of the invention is to provide a balloon capable of stably keeping a posture in a state fixed to a stick.